


BTS as your boyfriend. Your relationship would include...

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [20]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Girlfriend, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Just a sweet fillerCheck out our masterlist for more scenarios and fics





	BTS as your boyfriend. Your relationship would include...

**RM**

 

* Coming home during your lunch break to see him

* Walking around museums holding hands as he stops to read all of the information on the placards.

* Weekend city breaks in exotic locations

* Him pulling you into long, reassuring hugs, with your head against his chest

* Standing on tip toes to kiss him

* Him whispering sexy profanities to you in the bedroom

* His hand sneaking up your thigh as you kiss

* Feeling safe with him

* Sitting side by side, packing away your valuables in bubble wrap when you finally move in together

* Deep conversations in bed when neither of you can sleep, flitting from subject to subject. Nothing is off-bounds to you both.

* Admiring his conversation skills

* Feeling yourself glowing with pride when he makes speeches

* Being soothed by his voice

* Him reading out loud to you in bed - passages from books or articles he is reading

 

**Jin**

 

* Him calling you “Princess” at least once a day

* Going on romantic dates to quiet resturants - having dinner and wine by candlelight

* Holding your hand in public whenever you are together

* Wearing his sweater when it’s cold

* Going on sunny beach holidays. Playing in the sea.

* Getting introduced to each others’ families early on. Being accepted as one of their own.

* Trying to make him jump whenever you can. Hiding behind corners as he walks towards you, just to laugh at his reaction.

* His silly little jokes that make you laugh until your stomach hurts

* “Making love”

* Planning your future together on lazy Sundays while cuddled in bed

* Resting your head on his chest as you snuggle together

* Saying “I love you” several times a day

* Feeling your heart ache in your chest as you see him after a long day

 

**Suga**

 

* Spending rainy days snuggled together in bed

* Hearing the music from his piano drifting through the floorboards as you read upstairs

* Him coming home from work and cuddling you on the sofa; resting his head on your chest as he complains about his day.

* Him absent-mindedly caressing your breasts for comfort

* Him checking you out, even when you feel like a mess

* Long makeout sessions

* His tongue technology when giving you oral

* His subtle references to you in his songs which only you and him can understand

* Staying up all night talking

* Him bringing up little details about your past together which you’d thought he’d forgotten

 

**J-Hope**

 

* Going on picnics in the park and feeding the ducks

* Taking long hot baths and showers together

* Not being able to keep your hands off each other

* Making love in every room of the house

* Him sending you a string of texts throughout the day, documenting what he is doing and sending you pictures of things he thinks will make you smile

* Falling hard and fast for him

* Never being able to get close enough to each other, because it isn’t physically possible

* His loving smiles which make your heart melt

* Seeing his vulnerable side when you are alone together - seeing him at his lowest and helping him through

* Him following you everywhere without realising as you talk - even to the bathroom as he just wants to be near you

* “Wow!”

 

**Jimin**

 

* Sharing long, cute kisses on park benches

* Feeling butterflies deep in your stomach whenever you look at him

* Taking long walks on the beach, holding hands and feeling the sand between your bare toes

* Wanting to borrow his sweaters

* Him showing you off to his friends

* Making you feel like the most beautiful girl in the world by the way he looks at you

* Listening to him sing in the shower

* Baking cakes and cookies together

* Him giving you butterfly kisses on the eyelids

 

**V**

 

* Taking long meandering walks in the woods

* Going shopping together and coming home with dozens of bags

* Playing dress up together in thrift shops

* Not being able to take your clothes off quick enough when things get heated

* Him cuddling you from behind in bed; his breath against the back of your neck

* Him calling you “angel” (or “slut” in the bedroom)

* Watching British rom-coms and period dramas together

* Heated arguments and hot makeup sex

* Being unable to stop staring at him

* Visiting art gallery exhibitions on opening night (& making the most of the free wine)

* Getting drunk and silly together

* Showering together - him washing you from top to bottom

* Taking couple pottery/life drawing classes together - recreating the scene from “Ghost” and cracking up laughing

 

**Jungkook**

 

* Going to the funfair and letting him win you a big cuddly toy

* Sneaking little peaks at his body as he gets changed / comes out of the shower

* Couples pilates together

* Exploring each other’s bodies at your own pace

* Feeling proud of his accomplishments

* Lifting you up and carrying you to the bedroom

* Long, passionate kisses

* Him waking you up gently with a kiss on the cheek, “Good morning beautiful”

* Growing and maturing together as a couple

* Him leaning forward, sweeping your hair back and telling you how pretty you are

* His big toothy grin when he sees you


End file.
